


Endless Cycle of Hating & Loving

by honeyBchips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyBchips/pseuds/honeyBchips
Summary: Seungcheol’s majoring in english literature, and Jihoon’s majoring in music.





	1. Tom & Tom

Seungcheol’s majoring in english literature, and fills in his free time with searching up ‘aesthetic’ words.

 

“ _Why do you always search up those ‘aesthetic’ words or whatever when you most probably won’t be using them in daily conversations?”_

 

“ _I’m doing this so I’ll be able to explain my feelings better to my future partner.”_

 

_Jihoon snorts, hearing that sentence._

 

On the other side, Jihoon’s majoring in music, which obviously means he uses either his voice, or instruments a lot.

But apparently, Jihoon uses both and creates the most beautiful melodies, according to Seungcheol, not that he’d ever admit it.

 

_“Why do you create such songs when you’re not even needed to actually send them in?”_

 

_“Because I can.”_

 

_Seungcheol shakes his head, letting out a chuckle._

 

Jihoon’s always been the sassier and easier to annoy between them, and Seungcheol’s never liked the annoyed expression put on someone else’s face this much except on his roommate.

If Seungcheol got Jihoon in one way, Jihoon would get him in another.

Simply put, if they were to be assigned roles as Tom&Jerry, there would be no Jerry.

 

Tom&Tom.

 

Anyhow, back to real time, Jihoon swung open the door and entered the room, not forgetting to close it again behind him. He then throws his bag on his bed, along with his whole body.

Seungcheol just continues to scroll on his phone, not giving a care about Jihoon’s existence in the room.

 

“So what’s the word of the day, librarian?”

 

“Diminutive.”

 

Hearing this, Jihoon threw his pillow to the guy on the other bed, letting out a small growl.

 

“Screw you, I’m not that small.”

 

Seungcheol puts his phone down next to him and grabs the pillow, wrapping his arms around it tightly. In a teasing voice he then said,

 

“More pillows for me then, appreciate it, thanks!”

 

“They say those who sleep with more pillows on their bed are lonely. Explains it,” Jihoon says in a dismissing voice, sitting up on his bed again.

 

This time, it’s Seungcheol’s turn to throw the pillow, hitting the shorter (not) accidentally square in the face. Noticing this, he lets out a snort, looking at how the pillow slowly fell down from Jihoon’s face, revealing two _extremely_ squinted eyes and a mouth in a _very_ straight line.

 

“Choi Seungcheol, I swear I will personally prepare your funeral, meticulously, at that.”

 

The shorter then snaps his head towards the other, eyes glaring at him. Seungcheol though, didn’t react to this at all. Instead, he sticks his tongue out, teasing and taunting him.

Jihoon stands up, glare not leaving his roommate as he walks towards Seungcheol slowly. With each footstep, the look in his eyes turns more and more haunting, making Seungcheol slowly cower back into his bed.

No matter how much Seungcheol loves teasing Jihoon, he can’t deny that the shorter seems like he wouldn’t hesitate in killing him when he’s mad. And he too, can’t deny the fact that the thought of dying in Jihoon’s arms, _not in the romantic way_ , scares him.

 

As Jihoon gets closer and closer, the smile on Seungcheol’s lips falter bit by bit. Soon enough, Jihoon was standing right in front of him, gaze unchanging nor wavering.

The shorter guy then slowly lifts his hand up, Seungcheol’s vision following it. As Jihoon slowly towers over him, hand reaching forward, Seungcheol’s grips on his pillow tightens.

 

“I’ll kill you..”

 

The pillow covers Seungcheol’s face as he shuts his eyes tight, holding his breath.

 

_Dear god I can’t die like this._

 

There was a sudden silence out of nowhere, and nothing attacked Seungcheol like how he expected.

 

“.. Some other time.”

 

He peeks from behind his pillow only to see that Jihoon had taken his towel that was on his study table in between their beds, now making his way towards the bathroom.

Seungcheol stares at his roommate, obviously dumbfounded. He then lets out a groan, not believing the fact that he had actually gotten scared by that.

  
Jihoon on the other hand, slings the towel behind his neck as he enters the bathroom, a small satisfied smile playing on his lips.


	2. What'cha Doin'?

 

“Lee Jihoon”

 

No answer.

 

“Lee Jihoon!”

 

Silence.

 

“LEE! JI! HOON!”

 

Still no reply.

 

Seungcheol lets out a scoff and sits on his bed, facing Jihoon. His roommate glances at him for a while before turning back to his laptop.

 

Seungcheol grits his teeth in annoyance and pulls Jihoon’s headphones away which, of course, led Jihoon to widen his eyes out of shock, as well as snatch it back from the other’s hand.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Seungcheol hides a grin, having fun in annoying Jihoon. Instead, he covers it with a sad pout.

 

“I was just trying to be a good roommate and ask you if you wanted anything to eat.”

 

Hearing this, Jihoon slightly feels bad.

 

_It was my fault for putting the volume on too high, is it not? Ah.. Should I apologize?_

 

“N- no.. There’s nothing in particular that I want right right now.”

 

“You’re not consuming enough calcium, no wonder you’re stuck in that height.”

 

_Screw that thought of apologizing._

 

He glares at Seungcheol instead, making the guy instantly shut up.

 

“What were you doing anyway? You look so.. focused.”

 

Jihoon clears his throat and looks back at his laptop, clearly flustered by the sudden question.

 

“N- nothing.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Seungcheol then proceeds to sit next to Jihoon, slightly pushing the other in as he leans towards the computer. He sees a music application opened and being the inexperienced person he is, he raises an eyebrow.

 

“Were you making another song?”

 

“O- of course! What else would I be doing.”

 

The slightly stuttering guy lets out an uneasy laugh and closes his laptop, putting it down before the guy next to him could comment or rummage into anything else.

 

Seeing this, Seungcheol taps his finger on his chin as if he was thinking. His eyes too, were squinting mischievously at Jihoon.

 

“If you were just making another song like always, why would you be this flustered, hm?”

 

“Shut up, Choi Seungcheol.”

 

He lets out a teasing grin, making guesses in his head.

 

 

“Oh oh, you’re making a song for your lover?”

 

“No, I don’t even have one.”

 

“Mom’s birthday?”

 

“Her birthday passed.”

 

“Dad’s birthday?”

 

“Tomorrow, would be impossible to create a song now.”

 

“Oh. Send my birthday greetings to him.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Siblings birthday?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Plant!”

 

Jihoon stares at Seungcheol with a questioning look, weirded out at his guess. The latter just shrugs, looking equally as confused.

 

Seungcheol stayed silent for a while, before he finally clasps his hands together, looking at Jihoon with a knowing smile.

 

“It’s a song for your future sweetheart is it not?”

 

This caught Jihoon off guard. He clears his throat, his hands involuntarily fidgeting.

 

“N- no. Why would I make a song for something like that?”

 

“You’re planning to do something like, a song that only your future partner can listen to, am I right?”

 

Another teasing look was sent from the taller to the shorter.

 

“Sh- shut up!”

 

“I wanna help.”

 

Jihoon looks at Seungcheol with confused eyes. Seungcheol looks at him with sincere eyes.

 

“I actually do wanna help. With the lyrics that is.”

 

“What?”

 

“It seemed like a cool thing, and I thought it’d be cool if I could try it out. I mean, if you let me that is. But if you don’t want me to then it’s coo-”

 

“Okay.”

 

“What?”

 

Seungcheol’s the one who looks at Jihoon with confusion this time. Jihoon just shrugs at the guy, not thinking much.

 

_He could be much of a help, since he obviously has a wider vocabulary than me._

 

At this, a wide smile grows on Seungcheol’s lips, reaching his eyes too.


End file.
